


Somebody To Save

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Almost Rape, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Ash Lynx, Queen reference on the title, Violent Ash, but nothing too explicit, childhood traumas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Ash hears someone in a very similar danger to one danger he had faced before and...comes to the rescue.(Yep, I am still miss I suck at summaries)High school very short AU.





	Somebody To Save

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend whose birthday was on February...yeah, now it’s just the right time to update it to AO3 (I am freaking messed).  
> First work on the fandom, forgive all my Spanish and quick tipper mistakes,   
> Hope you enjoy it,  
> Allons-y!

The fifteen year old Ash Lynx spoke so little to all the other students at his boarding school that he barely knew their faces, not to mention their names or any personal trait per se. This could also be applied to any teacher that hadn’t had the privilege, or the disgrace -there was quite a debate on that subject- to teach him.  
Not that they show any interest in him, either. He bet they didn't even know his actual real name wasn't Ash, but Aslan. 

That was why he wasn't slightly surprised when it took him three months to realise there was a group of last year Japanese exchange students.  
And he didn't find out in a traditional way exactly, and it also helped him to meet a woman he would have prefer not to even see in his entire life.

It was a regular afternoon, just after classes had finished, and Ash was headed to do something he’d rather forget about, but in which he had no choose, when he heard a noise he was way too familiar with.   
The noise of a young body collapsing against a wall due to someone else’s pressure; synchronized with soft protest cries.  
The blonde teenager felt how all his muscles tensed, he knew it wasn’t his place, but he couldn’t care less.  
It was enough with him being threatened like that, nobody else should go through It, no matter who that person was or whatever external context existed. 

He opened the door to find a middle aged woman that looked like a maths teacher holding the face of an skinny Japanese boy, only a couple of years older than Ash himself, as close as possible to hers, clearly without the consent of the boy.  
Acting from pure instinct, Ash took a wooden chair next to him, broke it against the wall and point it to the only adult in the room.  
“I won’t repeat it twice, leave the kid alone.” She turned to face him, full of an arrogance that dissapeared the moment she realised he wasn’t bluffing.   
She ran towards the door.  
“You will regret this, young man.”  
“Perhaps, but not today.”

Both teens were left alone in the room, the American one quickly introduced himself.  
“Ash, I don’t want to sound racist but..since when do we have Japanese students here?”  
The other boy smiled a bit, more relaxed now. Even though he was older than Aslan, there was something about him still genuinely innocent that gave him a childish look the blonde student had lost a long time ago.   
He loved it.  
“Eiji Okumura, we are an exchange group. What you did with Miss Carmen was just amazing, but now...I should go...I have class...Extra literature class.” He rushed but, before leaving, he turned once more. “I hope to see you again, Ash.”   
Then, before Ash could answer, he left, red as a strawberry from blushing.  
Ash smirked.  
“Me too, Eiji.”  
And it was true.  
As impossible as it seemed, now he felt life had slightly more meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that was it,   
> I really wish you’ve liked it.  
> Any feedback appreciated,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
